Lab Rats days -Sequil to Sucked inside-
by I Love Chase Davenport
Summary: It's been a year. Everyone has changed. The twins birthday rolls around and there's a huge surprise *Squil to Sucked inside*
1. Waiting for Superman

**We're back suckers! Hahahaha!**

_Calm down ILCD._

**But this is jst to exciting!**

_I know. You peed your pants again._

**Damn it! be back. Missai just tell them *Runs out of the room***

_Okay... Well this is the sequil... Enjoy? I guess..._

* * *

Part 1  
Evelyn POV  
Over the course of a year my life had a lot of ups and downs, after Marcus left I kept to myself a I barely spoke or even reacted to anything on most I went through a downward spiral and it took Chase yes Chase to snap me out of it.  
Chase's POV  
From the day Marcus left we watched Evee slowly retread to a darker side of herself, it started out as small things like not talking or sometimes going too far in But then things slowly got First she snuck out one day and the next morning had an eye brow piecing as well as a new hair. Her once long brown hair was now dyed black with a green streak in the bangs and cut up to her shoulders. That brought Christina's whole 'I'm so glad I have a twin!' thing to an end in an instant. Plus because she was emotional she couldn't go to school in case she broke down. Today was no different from the usually, six months and her attuide still hadn't changed, Christina was becoming more and more depressed and finally I couldn't take anymore. While Evee and I were alone at home one day I watched her from the kitchen as she sat in the living room starring at the blank TV screen. I swear I saw her lip twitch wanting to break into a smile but that was all she ever now a I knew she was probably thinking about.  
"Hey Evee want me to turn on the TV" I asked trying to be nice.  
She simply looked at me before getting up to walk away  
"Why don't stop throwing a tantrum and get over it already he's gone Evee" I said before I could stop  
She slowly turned around and I gulped as her eyes bore into mine.  
"Look I'm sorry your upset, I know you must miss him I would miss Christina if we were separated but he choose to leave remember that, he wanted you here because he knew this is where you belong we all believe that. Besides it hurts us that you're not yourself, you don't play around with Leo or Chris anymore or go shopping with Bree or Tasha or joke with me and Adam"  
I sighed and ran a hand through my hair  
"I'm not saying you don't have the right to be upset but we wish the old Evelyn would come back soon we really miss her you know"  
She turned and I figured nothing I said even got through to her but then she stopped as half way up the stairs.  
…"I'm sorry too"  
That was the first time she spoke in months, and ever since then slowly but surely the old Evelyn was coming back.  
Today was Evelyn's and Christina's birthday and we had a big surprise for both of them.  
Christina POV  
I felt someone shake my shoulder. I groaned and turned around in my sleep so my back was facing them.  
"Christina wake up." Chase said from behind me  
"I'm too lazy." I mumbled not opening my eyes. I had gotten back into using my mum's british accent. I had been hiding it forever.  
"Come on Christina it's your birthday." Chase said as he shook me again I shrugged his hand off my shoulder.  
"Ok Adam. Looks like you're gonna have to get this one also." I heard Chase said. My eyes opened and widened as I was lifted from my bed over someone's shoulder. I saw Evelyn on the other shoulder  
"Adam put me down." I said kicking. "You know I hate being picked up!" I had hated being picked up ever since Marcus had picked me up to bring me into the creepy lab. And I think I hated it even before that.  
"Ow. Stop kicking." He said as we walked out of my room. The light flooded into my eyes and I closed them instantly.  
"Turn off the lights!" I whined as we walked down the stairs Chase must have been fallowing us.  
"Nope." Chase had said. I began to hit Adam in the back  
"Put me down!" I said. He finally put me down and I believe I landed on the couch. I opened my eyes and I was correct. Everyone was there. Evelyn and I looked at Adam  
"What the hell Adam!" We yelled in unison. I lay down on the couch and so did Evee. I tried to fall asleep before I felt someone tickling me. My eyes shot open and I began to laugh hysterically watching Chase tickle me and Adam tickle Evelyn. We're VEARY ticklish.  
"Stop!" We both said laughing hard. They both stopped  
"Happy birthday!" Everyone yelled. I looked at Evelyn who looked back at me. We looked back at everyone. Than we both stuck up both middle fingers. They all rolled their eyes  
"You all know we're not mourning people." I said sitting up. Evelyn sat up also.  
"And you know how grumpy we are when we're woken up early." Evelyn said. I nodded.  
"Well I tought you guys would like these but nevermind." Davenport said looking at the two cupcakes in his hands. They wre choclate. I looked at Evelyn. I could tell she was trying to stay strong also  
"Awe shit." We both mumbeled. Everyone knew that we LOVE choclate. Evelyn grabbed my hair and pulled it a bit. I did the same thing with her hair.  
"Ow!" We both said. Davenport rolled his eyes. "Let go of my hair!" We yelled at the same time. We began to wrestle falling off the couch. We both hated people pulling our hair. Chase and Adam had to pull us apart.  
"Whoa girls calm down!" Davenport said  
"But she started it!" We both yelled pointing at eachother. Everyone rolled their eyes.  
"I call Evelyn's cupcake." Leo said. Evelyn picked him up by the front of his shirt  
"What did you just say Dolley?" She asked  
"Oh I call Christina's!" Adam said. I esaly picked him up by the front of his shirt so he was abouut 3 inches off the ground. I've been working hard since I found out my dad died.  
"Shut it Adam." I said and we dropped Leo and Adam so they fell on their butts.  
"Owie my butt!" Adam whined. I rolled my eyes. Davenport handed us the cupcakes and Evelyn and I sat down. Everyone staired at me.  
"What?! It's not my fault Adam only weighs 109 pounds." I said taking a bight out of my cupcake. Evelyn nodded taking a bight out of her cupcake. Adam stood up. Everyone still staired at me.  
"I can kill all of you." I said and they all looked away. Evelyn and I shrugged and ate the cupcakes. I had to hold back my loud burp.  
"Come on guys you know you wanna burp." Adam said with a smile. I looked to Evelyn and she looked back at me. We both shrugged. We both burped loudly.  
"Ew." Leo and Bree said.  
"Hey it's normal." Evelyn and I said at the exact same time. I looked at the time on the clock  
"Damn it's only 7:30." I said.  
"I'm gonna go get dressed." Evelyn said standing up and walking away. I fallowed her lead and waked to my room. I slipped on my black skinny jeans, Pink long sleave shirt and a blue short sleaved shirt that said 'Nothing's better than bacon and cheese' and I put on missmatched blue and orange socks. I brushed my hair out and quickly curlled it. I looked in the mirrior. I didn't feel like myself today. I brushed my bangs to the side they are always on. I put on my neon Orange and Neon green striped headband and put on my dad's dogtags.  
I was still mad at Davenport and Tasha for not telling me when it heppened. My phone rang  
'She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles  
She's talking to angels, counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, In his arms  
Waiting for Superman' part of a song I wrote and sang. (It's Waiting for superman by Daughtry. In here it's her song :P) I picked up  
"Hello?" I aske as I looked back into the mirrior  
"Hey girl." Said a voice.  
"Gale I don't have time. The others are waiting for me to come downstairs." I said.  
"Oh ok... Happy brithday BFF." She said. I smiled  
"Thanks Gale." I said. We both hung up. BTW Gale is a girl.  
Evelyn's POV  
I went up to my room and took a quick shower before slowly getting I was still upset about Marcus being sent away but I was slowly getting better. After the talk with chase I slowly started to act like my oldself. When I was finally off of my punishment I was out the house every chance I got, and when I finally went back to school I was glad to have the family I did because the kids seemed to have gotten meaner over my absence. Brittany tried everything in her power to make me or my sisters misrubul. Boys left and right tried asking me out and then when I rejected them they would talk about me to their friends. Finally after Christina was practically attacked Davenport had a long talk with Principle Perry who started to keep a close eye on us. After that things slowly got better and better and better...it's my 16 birthday  
I dressed in a pair of baby blue powered shorts with a white belt, I wore a white shirt with a blue and white checkered button I straightened my hair which was back to its original color but had Carmel highlights and my bangs grew out so they now swept to the side. My hair was now down to my back in waves of curls, I pushed it back with a blue headband before putting on a white color with a heart in I added some fingerless gloves and my favorite pair of flats before heading back down.  
As I came down the stairs Tasha started to take pictures, she awed at how cute I looked before pushing me over to Christina who wrapped an arm around me as more pictures were taken. The day was going great, Davenport and Tasha made us a big breakfast before we went down to the lab for a family game of Well that's what Leo and I like to call It's really just us on the simulator trying to show the other one Even Tasha got in on the action. After wards we watched Adam and Leo as they fought over the last cupcake before going to see a movie. When we got back to the house there was a mountain of presents in the middle of the livingroom  
"Holy shit." Christina said making everyone looke at her. She looked back and shrugged  
As we opened our first present I noticed something out the corner of my eye. I stood up placing the half open present down on the couch before walking into the kitchen. On the counter was a single rose, I turned to the others  
"Who left this here?" I asked,  
"that's part of another present" said Davenport as he danced towards the door  
Christina gasped, "you got us a garden" she said,  
"no" said Davenport as he deadpanned, "this present is more for Evelyn though" he said making her frown. Chase quickly kissed her making her smile again and everyone else rolls their eyes.  
"Ok Davenport what's the surprise" I asked walking back into the living "Happy birthday Evee" he said before opening the door  
Standing outside the door was someone standing there holding a bouquet of flowers in front of When they lowered the flowers I gasped  
"Holy shit...its" Marcus both Christina and I said, well she yelled  
"Surprise" he said as he opened his arms, "Happy birthday" he said handing Christina some flowers before turning to look at me. "Happy birthday" he said handing me the rest of the I stared up at him eyes wide and mouth slightly ajar as he stared down at me doing that eyebrow thing I couldn't resist  
't understand" I said suddenly, :I thought you weren't coming back" I said placing the flowers on the counter  
"Honestly I didn't either but Davenport called and ask if I wanted a spot on the team and of course I couldn't pass that off?" He lifted his hand and gently wiped off a smidge of chocolate off my face, "still a messy eater I see" he said. I laughed lightly before he grabbed my hand making my skin burn from his touch but in a good way I quickly pulled him into a hug wrapping my arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around my waist  
"I missed you so much" I said as a few tears leaked out my eyes, he kissed the side of my neck before pulling away and kissing me on the lips When he went to pull away I grabbed him by his face and pulling him back in for another  
"Ok, ok that's enough" said Davenport pulling me away from Marcus "I bought you back here to join the team not to…do that with my daughter" he said  
"It's your own fault Davendude." Christina said I sighed and rolled my eyes as I was seated back next to my family. Marcus quickly sat down next and we begin to open our presents again. Sudinly a song went off

'She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late  
He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape"  
She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane  
And she smiles, oh the way she smiles  
She's talking to angels, counting the stars  
Making a wish on a passing car  
She's dancing with strangers, falling apart  
Waiting for Superman to pick her up  
In his arms, In his arms  
Waiting for Superman'

Christina quickly got her phone  
"What do you want Gale?" She asked quickly. There was talking on the other end but I couldn't make it out clearly. I think they might of said 'I found it dude!' Christina's eyes widened  
"Where?" She asked. More talking on the other end "Ok I'll be right there." She said before hanging up  
"Who was that?" Adam asked  
"Gale." She said  
"Who?" Bree asked.  
"Tilliana." Christina said  
"Ooooooh." Adam and Bree said at the same time  
"I gotta go. Be back in a few." christina said grabbing her skateboard  
"Where are you going?" Davenport asked standing up  
"To get something." Christina said before racing out the door  
Christina POV  
I quickly ran out dropping my board and skating off towards the front gate.  
"Eddy open the gate." I said. He appiared on a little touch pad.  
"Why?" He asked.  
"Because I have to go get something." I said. He opened the gate and I began skating off again turning the corner I crashed into someone. We bothfell down on the lawn of a house.  
"Owwwww." We both groaned. And I'd reconise that voice anywhere  
"What the hell Gale." I said standing up and helping her up. She caught her balance. Gale is 5'11 with shoulder length raven hair and the strangest purple eyes. She wore her normal red colored jeans her blaxk shirt that said 'Life without Music would be a mistake' and a pair of black combat boots.  
"I finaly found it!" She exclaimed holding out a little worn out box. I hugged Gale  
"Thank you Gale!" I said as she hugged back.  
"No problem Chris." She said and we let go.  
"I gonna get back to the house." I said she nodded  
"And my mom is finaly geting that historectomy after the 7th child." Gale said.  
"Oooo that must hurt." I said. She nodded.  
"See ya later." We both said and she ran off and I got on my board skating back to the house closing the gate behind me and opening the door. I hadn't relised I had gotten dirty when I fell into the grass and had dirt stains on my jeans and some grass on myu butt and dirt on everything else. Everyone looked at me and their eyes widened  
"Tip number one. If you know you're friends gonna be running to find you. Don't ride you skateboard." I said tossing my skateboard somewhere. I brushed the dirt off my shirt and jeans. Than I got the grass off my butt  
"What happened?" Adam asked looking at me  
"Crashed into Gale. We both fell into some dudes lawn." I said whiping off the dirt from the tiny worn out box. "And it was a fail on epic poportion." I than said.  
"So you ran off to get your birthday present from your friend when you got some here?" Bree asked. I shook my head  
"This one's not mine. Well it kinda is. It's my birthday present for Evee." I said. And walked up  
"I've been looking for it for a couple months now." I said holding it out to her. She slowly took it and I sat back down. She opened it and her eyes widened. As if she was remembering something.  
"Isn't this.." She trailed off pulling the necklace with her name on it out of the box  
"What dad gave to you before he left?" I finished for her and she nodded and kept stairing at it "They gave it to me after I woke up from that 2 month coma after the crash. I put it back in the box and kinda lost it... Turns out I might have left it with Gale." I said and leaned my head on Chase's shoulder.  
Marcus's POV  
When I got the phone call from Mr. Davenport about a month ago asking if I wanted to join the team I thought he was playing some kind of sick trick on me. I wasn't happy with leaving Evee but I couldn't let her mess up her life for me so I choose to leave. Now I had the opportunity to go back, so I took him up on his offer. Chase then called a week later saying before I came back there were some things I needed to know. I thought he was going to try to set some ground rules or something but turns out he wanted to tell me what happened after I left. I sat in silence as he described Evelyn's downward spiral and laughed when he told me she got a piercing. He yelled saying it wasn't funny because Mr. Davenport almost had a heart attack. But he was right it really wasn't funny, after the long talk I asked why did he bother to call me and tell me all of this when we hated each other with a passion. He said that he doesn't regret what he did but it hurt to see Evee so upset. Even though she was better now she still wasn't the same and he can't help but feel guilty that he had something to do with it. After the phone call I had a lot to think about. Once I went back will she return to her old self…I highly doubted it but I'm sure me being there will help her to feel a lot better.  
The facility I was sent to wasn't too bad, can't say I would ever call this place home no matter how long I been locked up in this place but it wasn't as bad as one would think. All I did was train most of the time but it helped me cope with being away from Evee in the beginning. Let's just say I broke a lot of equipment in the first two months. Now I was back in Mission creek with my girlfriend, my very hot, one of a kind girlfriend. As young as we may be I can't say I see myself with anyone else for a long time…I'm sure  
Evelyns POV  
I felt a few tears come to my eyes once again and laughed lightly before holding the necklace up to Marcus who happily put it around my neck. "Thanks" I said as I turned back around to look at him.  
"No problem" he said before handing me another gift. I smiled before tearing it open but stopped and looked up when I sensed everyone staring at me.  
"What?" I asked as I looked around,  
"Nothing" said Leo "we just haven't see you smile so much in one day, I almost forgot what you look like when you smile" he joked. I shook my head and went back to opening my gift, it was a box of baking utensils. "Oh thank you I'm guessing this is from Tasha?" I said. She smiled and nodded.  
"Since when do you bake?" asked Marcus,  
"since six months ago" I said frowning. "It helped" I said softly before smiling again and moving on to the next gift.  
Christina POV  
Evee and I continued to open out presents. I opened one from Chase and inside was a book I've always wanted to read. It was called 'The fault in our stars.'  
"Aw thanks." I said kissing his cheek. He smiled and wrapped an arm around me as I opened one from Adam It was a box with ribon.  
"Box of ribon?" I asked him. He nodded smieling and I rolled my eyes.  
"I got the same thing." Evee said holding up her box of ribon. Adam nodded smieling still. Eddy appiared  
"Heyyyyyyyy." He said. We all looked to him and he disspaiared  
"What the hell was that about?" Evee and I asked at the same time. We all looked at eachother before laughing. A memorie of one of the fallowing weeks flowed back into my thoughts

Flashback...

"Yo Jackson!" Trent called out. I turned around my dog tags flying a bit to the side before going back to where they were before  
"What do you want?" I asked softly. He still scares me alot  
"I heard you daddy died." He said and my heart scrunched up in my chest and my stomach did a backflip "What are you gonna cry?" He asked pushing me a bit. My friends and sister were in the lunchroom waiting for me.  
One of Trent's friends began to pull my ahir and I stepped away from him crying now.  
"Oh little baby Jackson gonna cry over the fact both her parent's are dead?" He asked and I felt more tears stream down. He pushed me so hard I fell down on my butt. And that hurt. I yelped a bit as I landed and they all laughed. My clothing were now mesed up and my hair was also. I got up and ran out the door hiding behind one of the treens and leaned on it crying.

End of flackback...

I leaned my head on Chase's shoulder again. I hope everything get's better. I just hope.

* * *

_Hey everyone don't forget to check out my story! It's called Lab Rats with a Twist! It features another Leo! Than it had CHristina and evelyn! I'm gonna go before ILCD get's back.*Walks out*_

***Walks back in* Missai?! Where did you go!? I'm so scared! *Starts to cry***


	2. Love me again

**We're back suckers! Hahahaha!**

_Again? Stop being so overdramatic!_

***Quietly sits down***

* * *

Part 2  
Later that day i was sitting on the couch holding a cup of hot chocolate with little marshmallows in them and a piece of cake in front of me. Marcus and the others were down in the lab, all of a sudden the panel screen in the living room flipped on.  
"Hey Evee come downstairs" I heard and stood walking over seeing Leo,  
"ok" I said shrugging before picking up my piece of cake and walking down the to the lab.  
I walked into the lab and sat down at Leo's little mission desk as I watched Marcus and Adam mess around on the simulator. I finished my cake and picked up my now cold hot chocolate. I guess Marcus saw me frown as I looked at it, "here let me help" with that said he shot lasers right into my cup. The liquid bubbled and then steam rose from the cup. "Thanks" I said smiling lightly before taking a small sip. He turned to the others and pulled Chase and Leo to the other side of the room Bree Christina and Adam following.  
No one's POV  
"Is this what you meant?" he asked looking at Chase before looking at the others  
Leo frowned…"she's better then she was a few months ago I guess were just use to it" he said  
Marcus shook his head and looked over at his Evee who was now reading some Magazine, usually she was picking fun with someone jumping on Adams back or throwing food around. He would never stop loving her but this is not the Evee he left behind.  
"She doesn't realize it"…said Christina making Marcus look at her  
"It was so much worse before that even when Brittany and the others would pick on us she either just walked away or zoned out".  
Flashback  
It was about four months earlier and the kids were at school, the day seemed to be going by smoothly but Christina knew that wouldn't last long. With her heart broken sister who was in a very sensitive stage and herself who was an easy target she knew it was only a matter of time before someone said or did something mean to one or both of them.  
A lunch that day Evee walked in with her head down and binder in her hand, Brittany spotted her from across the room and quickly made her way over with a cup of soda.  
"Hey little miss sunshine turning emo now?" she asked gesturing to Evelyn's outfit for the day. It consisted of black jeans with converse and black fingerless gloves with a black shirt and sweater. Evee glared at the floor she didn't have time for this she was starving, she skipped breakfast again to avoid awkward family time and rushed out the house.  
She went to go around Brittany but she smacked the binder from her hands making it fall and papers fly everywhere. Evelyn sighed and bent down to pick them up as some people laughed. As she went to pick up the last paper she felt a cold sensation wash over her back and neck as Brittany poured the soda on her.  
"Hey!" she heard but didn't bother to turn around  
Brittany smirked before walking off as Bree and Chase ran over to Evee while Adam and Leo scared away the crowd that had formed.  
"You ok?" asked Bree taking her now soaked binder from her, Evee nodded and they sighed  
"Let's go home early today guys" said Chase,  
"no" said Bree "I'll go you guys get Christina and watch her for the day". Bree helped up her sister before making her way to the exit of the school and speeding home with Evee alongside her.  
That day only got worse from there, what the others didn't know was that Trent and his gang of idiots had attacked Christina who just a few moments earlier ran out of the school, when Bree and Evee got home they were shocked to see her on the couch crying. Calling Chase Leo and Adam who rushed home they all sat on the couch surrounding the girl trying to cheer both of them up.  
End of flashback  
Sudinly Christina's phone rang again. She picked up  
"Yeah?" She asked. There was talking on the other end "What happened?"  
"She got cut." Said the voice on the other end  
"Ow. I thought historectomy's were safe." Christina said making everyone look at her weird "One moment Gale." She said and removed the phone from her ear "My friends mom is getting a historectomy after having her 7th child." She said said. They all nodded still looking at her weird. She put the phone back to her ear.  
"You still there?" She asked before leaving the room for a moment  
"Hey Christy!" Said a male voice. It was Gale's younger brother Xaviar  
"Xaviar where's Gale?" She asked.  
"Holding baby Jennifer." He said  
"Ok well tell her to call me back." She said  
"You gots it." Xaviar said before haging up. She hung up also and walked back inside mumbeling something. She brushed her hair out of her face.  
"This is one of the most confusing birthdays I have ever had." She said making everyone look at her  
"How?" Adam asked  
"My best friend's mum is having a Historectomy and Marcus is back." Christina clarified making just about every one roll their eyes.  
Christina POV  
"What is that song that keeps playing on your phone?" Bree asked. I looked down to my Ephone.  
"Just something I wrote." I said fideeling with a buttion on my phone  
"Oooo I wanna hear it!" Bree said racing up to me "Please!?" She whined. I looked at my phone and Bree began to shake me violantly "Pleaseeeeee!" She yelled  
"Fine!" I yelled and she stopped shaking me. I went to a video my friend Gale and I make and played. The music started up than my voice came on

'She's watching the taxi driver, he pulls away She's been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days  
She says, "Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape" She's just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name like Lois Lane And she smiles, oh the way she smiles  
She's talking to angels, counting the stars Making a wish on a passing car She's dancing with strangers, falling apart Waiting for Superman to pick her up In his arms, In his arms Waiting for Superman  
She's out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse Nothing's making sense She's been chasing an answer A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis  
She says...Yeah, he's still coming, just a little bit late He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day" She says...If life was a movie, then it wouldn't end like this Left without a kiss Still, she smiles, the way she smiles, yeah  
She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars Making a wish on a passing car She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart Waiting for Superman to pick her up In his arms, In his arms She's waiting for Superman  
To lift her up and take her anywhere Show her love and climbing through the air Save her now before it's too late tonight Oh, like a speeding light And she smiles  
She's talking to angels, she's counting the stars Making a wish on a passing car She's dancing with strangers, she's falling apart Waiting for Superman to pick her up In his arms, In his arms She's waiting for Superman  
To lift her up and take her anywhere Show her love and climbing through the air Save her now before it's too late tonight She's waiting for Superman'

It eneded and Bree squieled with joy  
"I love it! You should totaly do another song!" She said and I groaned  
"Come on Bree." I said a bit annoyed "You're lucky I even played that for you don't get your hopes up." I said shutting off my phone  
I looked up as Evelyn walked over, "you wrote that?" she asked, I nodded as we all watched her, "cool!" she said "I use to write a lot of songs too I actually have a song book in my room…somewhere".  
We all starred at her for a second before Chase snapped out of it, that was the most we heard her talk in a while maybe Marcus coming back will help Evee return to her old self I thought as I smiled at my sister.  
Leo's POV  
"So" I said as I stepped up to Evelyn, "did you make any hot chocolate for me?" she looked at me with an eyebrow raised.  
"Wow"…I said "he really does have some sort of effect on you?" she titled her to side confused making us all laugh. Smiling she shook her head before grabbing my hand and pulling me out the lab.  
"Where are they going?" I heard Bree ask before footsteps followed behind us. She led us all to her room opening the door and pushing me inside.  
Every one crowded around the door looking around, I was shocked to say the least  
"What...Evee you did this?" I asked…  
All over the walls were pictures, pictures of the past year from the day she literally just appeared into our lives to a few weeks ago when we went to the amusement park.  
Everyone walked inside as she stood in the middle of the room to get a closer look.I laughed seeing a picture of us drawing on a sleeping chases face.  
Evelyn's POV  
I watched everyone look around in amazement before sitting on my bed and looking around myself, I mean I may have been in a depressed state but being depressed can get boring too believe it or not. Eventually you do say to yourself I'm bored lets do something and this is what I did with the help of Eddy of course.  
Marcus walked over to me and sat next to me looking up at one of the walls that were all picture of me and him, I even had one full of pictures of just Christina and Chase.  
Nothing was said for a long moment and Marcus and i just sat on my bed holding hands eventually I leaned into him as he pulled me into his arms.  
Christina's POV  
"Uhh guys" I said pointing to Marcus and Evee who was asleep on her bed,  
"Should we wake them?" asked Adam  
"Nah let them sleep" said Bree as she had that awe isn't that adorable look on her face  
"You remember what happened last time Mr. Davenport found them like this right?" asked Chase  
"Yeah well something tells me neither one of them care right now I doubt they will when they wake up". "They haven't seen each other in over a year so I say let them sleep".  
"I agree" said Leo "but first" he said before pulling a camera out of nowhere and taking a few pictures.  
"Blackmail" he sung before racing out the room  
"Leo!" I said before chasing him, with Bree and Adam right behind me  
No one's POV  
Chase stood in the room a few seconds longer noticing the small smile left on his sister face before walking out closing the door behind him


	3. Bring me to life

**We're back suckers! Hahahaha!**

_Again? Stop being so overdramatic!_

***Quietly sits down***

* * *

Evelyn POV  
When i woke up I felt extreme warmth, as I tried to move my legs get constricted by something so I moved my hands to feel what it was. Once I realized it was another leg I moved my hand up to rub my eyes so I can open them. Looking around I noticed that I was lying on my bed, when did I fall asleep I thought as I moved my head to the side glancing at the clock. It read 10:45pm, I yawned stretching my arms above my head before looking down. I chuckled as I pushed myself up into a sitting position, Marcus still asleep holding securely onto my waist with one arm and the other was under his head. He softly snored making me smile before I ran a hand through his hair. I had to use the bathroom so I quickly took his arm from around me and made my way across my room and into the hall.  
When I was done I went downstairs to get something to eat, I was shocked to see Christina and Chase sitting on the couch watching a movie. I quietly made my way to the kitchen and opened the fridge and looked inside seeing a plate of food wrapped in foil with my name on it. I quickly pulled it out and begin to heat it up setting the time on the microwave to five minutes. As I closed the door to the microwave I saw Marcus coming towards the kitchen stretching his arms above his head as he yawned.  
"Did I wake you?" I asked as I turned to him  
"No" he said as he sat down at the kitchen counter, i went back to the fridge and took out the picture of juice. He stood up and I watched as he walked around the counter to my side and pulled out two cups from the cabinet.  
"So" I asked lifting myself up to sit on top of the counter, "what was it like?"  
"What?" he asked  
"Being in the facility, was it as bad as Eddy made it seem a year and a half ago when Adam Bree and Chase almost got sent away?".  
He looked up at me before sighing, "Do you really want to know?" he asked  
"Yeah I mean…why you don't want to tell me?" I asked tilting my head to the side  
"No it's just not something I thought you would want to know".  
"Well I do I mean tell me something, was it horrible?, did you actually have fun?".  
"Fun?" He asked "yeah right...it was ok" he said. "I mean it could have been worse they could have erased my memory or something" he said shaking his head. The microwave went off and I hopped down to get the food out, setting it on the counter.  
"Want some?" I asked,  
"sure" he said as he stood beside me picking up a fork and picking at the rice on the plate. I quietly watched him as I took a sip of my cup. He seemed a little tense but I let it go assuming it was because he was nervous about being back after so long.  
If I have known it was something more serious something that I would have never imagined…well I guess that's why the certain events that were about to occur in the next few weeks were able to almost ruin not only my life but my sisters as well.

Christina POV

The next mourning I was woken by movement. I moved a bit with my eyes still closed and I felt my leg rub against a knee. I stopped moving I peeked open one eye and saw I was leaning on Chase who was asleep. I sat up doing my best to not wake him up. I desided my best way to wake him up. I sat next to him again and pressed my lips against him and I felt more movement before two arms wrapped around me. I pulled away  
"Knew I could get you to wake up." I said opening my eyes. I was now looking into Chase's. I sat on his lap and snuggeled into him. He wrapped his arms around me  
"Good mourning Christina." He whispered into my ear and I smiled

Evelyn's POV  
I slept in my capsule that night while Marcus slept upstairs, when I woke up it was early in the afternoon. I stepped out of my capsule after changing clothes and noticed Mr. Davenport sitting at his desk.  
"Morning" I said,  
"no more like good afternoon" he answered back. "How long were you up last night" he asked.  
I shrugged  
"maybe till two I'm not sure" I said as I walked over stretching and yawning  
"Yeah ok don't forget you still have training today and I don't want to hear any excuses" he said trying to be the stern father figure.  
I laughed lightly before hugging him around the neck, "ok relax Big D" I said before walking upstairs to get something to eat.  
I knew the others were all up already but I wondered if Marcus was and of they all were getting along. Half expecting to see Chase and Marcus in a brawl to the death I stepped off the elevator and was surrounded by the smell of French toast and bacon.  
I licked my lips before quickly making my way to the kitchen to see Tasha making a late breakfast. I also noticed Marcus sitting at the kitchen table texting on his cell while Leo sat next to him asking him questions about his year away.  
Adam Chase and Christina and Bree were in the living room playing video games girls vs boys.  
"Hey" I said getting Marcus and Leo's attention,  
"morning Evee" said Leo as he hopped down from the stool, "do you want to go to the movies with me today." I went to answer no but he quickly hugged me, "pleaseeeeee snacks on me I swear" he said.  
"Fine" I said with a roll of my eyes as Marcus watched in amusement, "but we all have to go" I said saying it loud enough for everyone to hear. Chase and Adam looked at me long enough for Chritstina and Bree to win and for the game to go  
"Girls win!" And Christina and Bree double high fived and looked to the boys  
"Owned!" They said in unison and I chuckled a bit Christina threw her headset onto the couch and fixed her hair. Bree did the same.

That night...

Christina POV

I kept thinking of my past. Than I flashed back to the day I woke from the coma

Flashback...

I jolted straight up in a room I didn't reconise screaming at the top of my lungs. I looked around in the brighness in the room. The walls were all white. I was in some sort of hospital room. I felt really soar. I looked at my arms and there was an IV. My heart beat fast. Last thing I remembered was my sister yelling 'Mom look out!" Than a loud crash. Than I blacked out. Doctors ran in  
"Where the hell am I!" I yelled One of the doctors walked over to me "Get away from me!" I yelled crying.  
"We're not going to hurt you." Said the doctor. I was still crying. He walked ver and carefuly took the IV from my arm.  
"Do you remember anything?" The doctor asked.  
"J-just my sister yelling and a crash." I said crying. the docter's expression saddened "Where's my sister!" I yellped looking around  
"I'm sorry Christina. She's dead." Said the doctor. I heard my heart crash onto the floor and a pounding in my ears  
"No... No!" I yelled crying and covering my ears The docter looked to the nurse  
"Bring him in please." He said the nurse nodded and walked out  
"What's going on!" I yelled crying. Than the nurse came back in with my dad's friend Donald Davenport. I hugged my knees witch actualy really hurt.  
"Where's my mom?" I asked crying. Donald walked over  
"Christina she died." He said I didn't mind if she did. She was a bitch. I hugged donald  
"Tell me it's not true. Evelyn can't be dead." I cried. He akwardly hugged me  
"I'm sorry. She did." He said. I cried as Donald pulled away and pulled something out of his pocket. It was Evelyn's necklace. It was the one that said her name on it. "Here." He said holding it out to me. I took it and staired at it. I couldn't beleave this was true. My best friend and sister was dead.

End of flashback...


	4. Better than Revenge

**We're back suckers! Hahahaha!**

_Again? Stop being so overdramatic!_

***Quietly sits down***

* * *

Christina's POV  
The weekend went by pretty fast I watched my sister and Marcus closely, call me paranoid but if you think back to the history of their relationship something bad always popped up. I just didn't want to see my sister get her heart broken again…ever.  
That Monday we had school, I could tell my sister wasn't looking forward to going as much as I was since she took her time getting ready. You would think it was to look nice for Marcus but I knew the real reason. We did not want to see the face of Brittany. Marcus may have been back for good this time but I believed that would only make Brittany act out even more that girl did not like not getting her way.  
My sister came up from the lab dressed in a purple dress that had fishnet sleeves that went down to her elbows and a cute red bow around her neck. She wore flats and her hair was twisted into a crown and the rest flowed out behind her in curls.  
"Oh said Tasha don't you look like a princess", my sister rolled her eyes and walked into the kitchen to get something to eat. I patted Tasha on the arm…"teenagers" I said making her laugh "they are so moody in the morning". "Ow" I said as a piece of toast hit me.  
"I heard that" said my sister from the kitchen. I just laughed and grabbed my bag placing the rest of my things into it. Soon everyone was ready to go.  
No one't POV  
"I should warn you Marcus when it comes to the girls, don't get in the middle of it you'll only makes things worst" said Chase before running to catch up with Christina. Marcus watched him with a raised eyebrow before Evelyn came over to him linking arms. He smiled down at her before they walked out the house together catching up with the others.  
Eveylns'pov  
Honestly I wish my sister's wardrobe would branch out more, she wears such simple clothing though she looks good in it, it wouldn't hurt to stand out just a little. She wore a pair of jeans that made her legs look great with sneakers and a cute top but her hair was thrown into a ponytail. Really Chris really I thought.  
I was so lost in my thoughts I didn't realize we had made it to school, I instantly felt my heart rate pick up and mood changed doing a complete 180. Marcus must have sensed it because he entwined our fingers and kissed my forehead before pulling me over to where our lockers were. I was surprised when we didn't see Brittany for the first half of the day but during lunch we weren't so lucky.  
I was at my locker getting my project out for art class when someone slammed my locker closed almost catching my fingers. I jumped back and turned to glare into the face of Brittany surrounded by her little followers.  
"Well well well look what the cat dragged in, happy related birthday ever-loser" she sneered.  
"Really Brittany" I found myself saying  
"Can't come up with a better name"…I have one for you…Brittany the Bitch or just Bitch." I said with a smile. I don't know what she was more shocked at the fact I stood up to her or the fact I called her a Bitch. I figured it was neither when I turned and saw Marcus walking towards me. He threw his arm around my shoulders and I turned back to Brittany with a smirk on my face.  
"I thought Marcus was gone?" she asked,  
"Yeah well I missed my girlfriend" he said with a smirk on his face "come on" he said pulling me away once he spotted my sister and the others. We started to walk away but Brittany stuck her foot out trying to trip me. But I saw it and stepped on her foot, now I wish I heard wore heels I thought. But being bionic had its perks.  
She yelped and started jumping around like an idiot, Leo came out of nowhere and pointed and laughed almost falling to the floor, when she stopped jumping around she glared at him making his run behind me and Marcus.  
"You stupid idiot" she yelled at me, I simply stared at her crossing my arms over my chest.  
"Come on" I said as my sister stood beside me "I know you can do better than that".  
She smirked and I feared I would regret those words.  
"Actually I can" she said, "heard you found out your father died in the war". "Don't" said my sister stepping forward but Chase pulled her back.  
"Sure he didn't just run away with some other women and is living in another country wouldn't blame him. A drunken bitch for a mother and his daughters, probably going to end up just like her...dead"  
I honestly don't remember making a fist or swinging but the next thing I knew my fist had connected with Brittany mouth. There was a huge crack and she flew into the lockers before blacken out.  
Oh dam what have I just done I thought…  
Christina POV  
Evelyn socked Brittnay in the mouth and we all heard a loud crach as Brittnay crashed into the lockers and blacked out. All the means things Brittnay said I think she deserved it.  
Evelyn turned around and ran out of the school  
"Evelyn!" I said before running after her barly being able to fallow because Chase and the others tried to stop me. I head people fallowing me. I knew Evelyn was fast but I also knew I could catch her.  
I saw her running down the side walk and I ran after her. She turned the corrner and I had to grabb a pole to turn because I was going to fast and I let go fallowing her.  
Evelyn POV  
I could hear my sister fallowing me. I kept running towards the house as I sped up. I also heard the others fallowing me. My vission turned red like the time Chase told me Marcus was leaving. My vission faded as I collapsed to the grounf only moments before I could turn the corner and run for the house. And once again I heard my name being called out. I also felt a hand grab my arm. The same grip my sister's hand gave me just before the crash. I flashed back

Flashback...

"Evelyn! Christina!" Mom called out making me and my sister freeze. My sister looked to my mom who had just entered the room. Mom didn't seam to be drunk but I could never tell  
"Yes mother?" Christina asked. I gripped my hand around her wrist.  
"Go to the car. We're taking a drive." She said before looking at me.  
"Yes mother." I said. Christina and I got up We were aboiut 4'11. We walked out the door and loked to the car.  
"Get in!" Mom snapped and we ran to the car and got in the back. We buckled up as mom get in and buckled up as well  
"I'm scared Christina." I whispered to my sister. She got a grip on my arm  
"Don't let go. We'll be fine." She said. I nodded. For the first few minutes of the drive it was perfectly normal. Than mom sped up on a red light.  
"Mom. Slow down." I said. I looked out my window and saw another car coming down fast "Christina!" I yelled and her grip had tightened on my arm"Mom look out!" I yelled just before the other car crashed into us.  
When I was able to get my eyes open I looked to my side and saw a knocked out Christina with a cut on her head an my mom was bleeding out. Than my eyes felt weak. And I passed out.

End of flashback...


	5. Better than revenge part 2

**We're back suckers! Hahahaha!**

_Again? Stop being so overdramatic!_

***Quietly sits down*  
**_**Warning this chapter has explicet language such as the F-word and other words**_

Evelyn's POV  
When I woke up I saw Marcus with his head down. I was in my old room in the Davenports house and he was holding my hand.  
"What happened." I groaned and he looked up releived  
"You're awake." He said and huged me  
"Yeah. What happened?" I asked. He pulled away  
"Well you decked Brittnay and than ran. You passes out before you could get here." Marcus said. I sighed than relised one question  
"Where are the others?" I asked. He frowned  
"Davenport sent them back to school. He let me stay behind with you though." He said. One question... What are the others doing in school

Christina POV  
"That little witch decked me." Brittnay said as Trent helped her up "And I did absolutly nothing."  
"B***!" I snapped and she looked at me with a glare  
"What do you have to say Jackson?" She asked. I felt all the anger I've held inside try to get out so I unlocked it and this is what came out  
"You know what Brittnay!" I screamed at her making her jump "You've made my live a living hell! youvthink I'm the reason your 'Friend' died in the car crash! Guess what it was not my fault! It was my moms! Yes she was drunk and yes she was a b*** most of the time but just because she was doesn't mean you need to pick on me for it! I never picked on you when you told me your dad commited suidide after getting drunk did I! Why the hell do you make fun of me!? You used to be my friend and now you blame for something I didn't even do! You know what you think your live is f*** up?! My life is f*** up! My mom is dead, my dad is dead and My dad's best friend never told me he was dead! I had to find out on my own and when I did he wouldn't even talk to me about it and he still won't! So stop acting like a royal b*** and actualy remember the world dose not revolve around you!" I yelled at her. She staired at me in surprise as did everyone else around me. I ran out of the room embarasses and into the girls bathroom where I sat in front of the door and cried

Evelyn's pov  
"What you let Christina go back to school?" I asked, I tried to stand but swayed making Marcus grab me and sit me down.  
"Relax Evee the others are with her",  
"yeah that didn't help the past months people have been bullying us".  
" Calm down please your eyes are glowing" he said, I closed my eyes and relaxed taking a deep breath. "Good" he said before kissing me, "can you stand now?" he asked.  
"I don't know let's see", he held my arm as I stood and when I didn't tip over we went downstairs.  
'Is it too late to go back to sleep' I thought when I saw Mr. Davenport and Tasha in the living room.  
"Ok" I said "I know I hit the girl but she totally deserved it, if you heard even half the things she said to us".  
"Its ok" said Tasha "we know, apparently Brittany tried to have you expelled and her parents were even called to the school but a few witnesses spoke up and you're off the hook but still have detention for a week".  
"Totally worth it" I said with a smile and shrug,  
"yes and you're grounded for two weeks".  
"What?" I said shocked "that's totally not fair I finally stick up for myself after months of being called all kind of names and my family being talked about and I get grounded".  
"You did hit the girl" said Davenport,  
"yeah after months of her throwing things at me pushing me calling me names and my mother all types of w*** and s*** plus harassing my sister".  
Marcus placed a hand on my shoulder but I shrugged him off, "no" I said "I'm tired of this, do you know how many times I thought of killing myself because of the hurtful things people were saying to me at school. Just random people I never talked to in my life telling me to go die or maybe I should drink and drive like my mother and join her in hell. But I talked myself out of it because I never wanted to put my family through that kind of pain" I said a few tears falling down my face. "So if you want me to keep going through that kind of pain for the rest of my high school day's fine just stamp a big target on my back and call it a day". I turned and went back upstairs ignoring the calls from Marcus to come back.  
Later that afternoon I heard the door open and close. Than feet running past my bedroom door. I had Davenport take the sound proof out of my room long ago so I would hear them calling out.  
I could tell it was Christina when I had heard the crying and sniffeling. I got up and fallowed the sniffels till found my way to Christina's room. I knocked on the door and the sniffels stopped  
"Go away." said the voice inside.  
"Christina open the door." I said No responce. I jiggeled the door knob and it opened. Knew she had forgoten to lock it! But what I tried to push it open something blocked it  
"Owwww!" A voice moaned  
"Christina are you sitting in front of the door?" I asked. A sniffel came before a responce  
"Maybe."  
I heard movement before the door opened and I walked in closing it behind me,  
"What happened?" I asked hugging my sister  
"Well I kind of stood up to Brittany but I kind of broke down afterward," I nodded and we sat on her bed.  
"Well I'm proud of you Chrissy, do you want to talk about it," she shrugged and I sighed  
"Well I'll go first then," I said before looking up, "the past year I felt like I wanted to do nothing more than slit my throat or just jump off a bridge or something. I don't know if random kids have been approaching you at school but they have been coming up to me telling me to go die and a lot of other things I don't even want to think about none the less repeat. I actually have cut myself twice but the second time Bree walked in and I promised her I would stop if she didn't tell anyone. I know your probably thinking it was all because Marcus left but it was then that, I don't think no one in this house realized the real toll everything has been on me. Falling into a world I thought was made up to find out I couldn't go back to where I thought I was from and then to find out there is where I belonged and came from falling in love with the enemy having my heart broken twice and then being bullied at school. I mean don't get me wrong I had plenty of happy moments too but some moments just over powered the others."  
It was quiet between us for a moment  
"You really wanted to kill yourself? asked Christina,  
"I'm not going to lie you to Chris but it had crossed my mind more than I would like over the past year." She stayed quiet once more. She messed with her necklace dad had given her. "What did you say to Brittany?" I asked trying to change the subject.  
"Words. Words I shouldn't have said at school." She said, still messing with her necklace. I hugged her again  
"I'm proud you stood up to her." I said. I stood up and pulled her up with me. You could really barly tell we were sisters. We're so diffrent yet so alike.  
"I yelled at her about her secret." She said and I immediately remembered Brittany's secret. Her had had jumped off a 5 story building after drinking too much alcohol "And I yelled it in front of the entire school." she whispered lightly.  
"Yeah well she aired our dirty laundry around and helped spread rumors about us".  
"But I wanted to be better than her not stoop to her level"  
"you didn't stoop to her level" I said. "I admit it wasn't a nice thing to say in front of all those people but at the same time you gave her a taste of her own medicine and that's just what she needed. Look she deserved it ok all of it and you shouldn't feel guilty because I bet a lot of people wish they had the guts to do what you did."  
"And what you did too" she added,  
"yeah" I said with a small smile.  
"So what happened when you got home?" she asked me  
I sighed, "well I found out I have detention for two weeks and then Mr. Davenport grounded me."  
"What why Brittany totally deserved that punch after everything she's done and said to us."  
"I know that's what I said well yelled before I ran upstairs to my room." christina nodded. We sat in silence for a bit. If you could spell Akward anyway it would be: twin sister


End file.
